


how can we ask for more

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	how can we ask for more

They both knew this day would come sometime. I mean, they had certainly seen enough Oprah’s on the subject to know that teen marriages, especially ones that happen before the bride and groom can even drive, don’t last. 

But still they didn’t want it to be here so soon. 

“So Bob Lawblah says that we can just come to his office tomorrow and get this whole thing taken care of,” Michael Bluth told his son and not really niece/actual daughter in law. 

“Alrighty,” Maeby said drumming her fingers on the table top. 

“Okay.” Michael nodded his head. 

The front door opened and GOB Bluth’s voice echoed through the house, “Michael! Are you here?” 

Michael’s face went white, “I’m not here,” he told the kids, “You haven’t seen me.” He then hurried out the back door. 

Maeby turned to her husband, “Do you really want to go through with this?” 

“What do you mean?” George Michael asked. 

“Getting a divorce. Do you really want to do it?” 

“No. I don’t know. Do you?” The words all came out of George Michael’s mouth at once. 

“Not really I mean,” she leaned back in her chair, “We kind of have a pretty good thing going on here. I get a tax break, you got to meet Jaime Kennedy, and plus we’re a lot happier than most married couples.” 

“So you want to stay married?” 

“Sure. Maybe not forever, I’m certainly not going t make you stay married to me if you don’t want to be, but just for a while. I mean why break up a good thing? Right?” 

“Right.” George Michael smiled, “But how are we going to tell my dad?” 

“We don’t. Let’s just take off and when he finds us gone tomorrow he’ll figure it out.” 

“Where will we go?” 

Maeby smiled, “I’ve got a place.” 

~*~ 

“This is all yours?” George Michael asked as Maeby let him into a penthouse on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. 

“Yours too. Technically. I’m thinking of selling it though, getting a place a little younger, hipper.” 

“Okay.” 

Maeby took a seat on the couch and tucked her feet under her, “So what do you want to do tonight?” she asked, “Nothing is off limits. The city is our playground.” 

George Michael thought for a minute and then asked, “Can we just stay in tonight? Watch a movie or something?” 

“Sure. Sure we can do that. Let’s see what’s on.” 

~*~ 

There was nothing on. 

They went through every channel that Maeby’s very expensive satellite package had to offer and there was nothing on. 

“So what should we do now?” George Michael asked. 

It was then that Maeby got a great idea. 

“You know what we’ve never done?” She asked turning off the TV, “We’ve never had sex.” 

George Michael was not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. 

“Excuse me?” he asked. 

“Think about it. We’ve been married how long and, sure we’ve gotten pretty far but we’ve never had sex. What’s stopping us? We’re both considered legal adults in the eyes of the law, we’re married. We should do it.” 

George Michael was old enough know to know that every idea Maeby has does not turns out well. But at the same time he was 18, he was full of raging hormones, and honestly he was tired of fucking his hand. 

So he told her, “Okay.” 

“Awesome.” Maeby hopped up, “Let me go change.” 

~*~ 

It took her ten minutes to find something to wear, that was ten minutes longer than George Michael wanted to wait. He was already nervous and with each moment that passed he got even more nervous. 

But when Maeby finally came out wearing just a simple green camisole and matching boy shorts, he realized that it was definitely worth the wait. 

“Okay,” she told him, her voice shaking ever so slightly, “I’m ready.” 

“Me too.” George Michael didn’t sound so sure about it so he tried it again, “Me too.” Better. 

Maeby held out her hand, “Come on.” 

She took him back to her bedroom, and neither one said a word. They both took a seat on the bed, still not saying anything. 

Neither one had ever done this before, and neither one was really sure where to begin. 

And then Maeby, being Maeby, decided to take charge of things and started off with a simple kiss. It’s slow and tender at first, but it quickly becomes more and more passionate. 

Their breathing gets more erratic with each kiss and finally Maeby had to pull away. But George Michael can’t stop kissing her, his lips on her cheek, her neck, her collar bone. 

He stopped kissing her long enough to pull his shirt off, followed by her top and then his lips went back to her skin. She couldn’t help but gasp when his mouth moved between her breasts and for a split second her mind went back to her 16th birthday. 

Maeby’s hands went for her husband’s pants, she fumbled slightly with the button but she managed to get them off. His underwear was a lot easier. 

And then went hers. 

“Are you ready?” Maeby asked as her shorts hit the floor, next to his. 

He looked down, “I think I’m going to need a little more time.” 

“I think I can help speed things up,” she told him, pushing him back on the bed. George Michael’s eyes grow wide as he watched her settled between his legs. She wrapped her lips around his cock, and began to suck, and as she moved her tongue back and forth under his cock he could feel himself grow hard, Well she certainly was right, this did speed things up. 

“I think I’m ready now,” George Michael whispered, “Yeah, definitely ready.” 

She sat up and he leaned down and picked up his jeans from the floor, and then pulled out a condom from his wallet (“Always carry a condom. You never know when you might need it,” Uncle GOB had once told him, the only good advice he had always given.) 

“Always the boy scout,” Maeby teased. 

George Michael smiled. 

“So,” Maeby sat up on her elbows, “We gonna do this or what?” 

“Yeah, we’re gonna do this.” 

~*~ 

Afterwards George Michael and Maeby laid together wrapped up in the sheets. 

“So, was it everything you thought it would be?” Maeby asked as she ran her fingers through George Michael’s hair. 

“Yeah, it was.” George Michael whispered. 

“You’re not regretting staying married to me are you?” 

George Michael rolled over and looked at his wife, “Never.” He told her and then he kissed her. 

“Good to hear,” Maeby smiled, “So you think you’re ready for another go around?” 

“Always.” 


End file.
